La tragedia del as del rikkai
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Akaya se salta las practicas poniendo escusas y esta muy decaído. Algo serio le pasa y el Rikkaidai quiere ayudarle, pero parece que el menor no pone de su parte. Yanagi x Akaya.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es un fic yaoi, de la '' par kinky '' también conocida como Yanagi x Akaya, realmente amo esta pareja y por fin me he decidido ha escribir algo de ellos.

Los personajes de PoT no son míos, mas quisiese yo.

CAPITULO 1

En el rikkai como siempre, desde que su capitán Yukimura estaba en el hospital, los entrenamientos eran terriblemente insoportables y duros. El sub capitán Sanada se hacía cargo del equipo mientras Yukimura no podía. Pero hoy había algo diferente, el as del rikkai, Kirihara Akaya, no había asistido a la practica, lo que tenía preocupados a los miembros regulares de dicho equipo.

- Sanada fuku-buchou! Sabes donde esta Akaya? - Pregunto el as de volea -

- No Marui, no lo se. Yanagi, tu sabes algo -

- Hay un 70% de probabilidades de que akaya este enfermo, puesto que no ha venido en todo el día, un 20% de que se haya quedado dormido, un 7% de que no haya querido asistir y un 3% de que le haya sucedido algo -

- Entiendo, luego ve a su casa para ver que le sucede y ya nos dirás -

- De acuerdo Sanada -

Pero a pesar de los datos que yanagi, les había dado, Marui no estaba muy convencido del todo. Desde hace días, ha notado a Akaya mas triste y menos pesado, era como si estuviese deprimido por algún motivo.

Como el, muchos otro del equipo pensaban lo mismo, como por ejemplo Yagyuu y Jackal, el último por ser la niñera de Akaya pasaba mucho tiempo con el y podía notarlo.

Al terminar la práctica, Yanagi se dirigió a la casa del menor, mientras que el resto del equipo se fueron al hospital a visitar al capitán. Al llegar yanagi a la casa de Akaya, pico a la puerta varias veces, hasta que le abrió la madre de este pidiendo disculpas por tardar.

- Esta Akaya? Soy Yanagi, de su equipo -

- Ha! Yanagi-kun, pasa, esta en su cuarto -

Yanagi sin pensarlo paso hacía el cuarto del menor. La casa parecía mas desordenada que la otra vez que estuvo, no le dio importancia pues no creía que la tuviese. Llego a la habitación y pico a la puerta, recibiendo con una molesta voz una queja diciendo que se fuese.

- Akaya! Soy yanagi abre la puerta o entro sin permiso -

- Yanagi-sempai! Vete de una vez -

- Akaya que pasa! -

- Solo vete, es que no entiendes sempai! -

- Akaya pienso entrar te guste o no – Dijo para inmediatamente abrir la puerta y entrar sin mas en el cuarto que se encontraba a oscuras.

Yanagi pudo distinguir a Akaya sentado en la cama, con las rodillas apoyadas en su pecho y la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas. Este preocupado se acercó al menor pero solo recibió una mirada de advertencia para que no se acercase.

Yanagi ignoro la mirada y se sentó en la cama. Había un silencio incomodo en la habitación, que Akaya al fin rompió.

- Sempai, que haces aquí? -

- Vengo a ver porque no has venido a la escuela -

- No podía y punto, me encontraba mal, solamente eso -

- Que te pasaba? - Insistió -

- Dolor... dolor de estomago -

- Claro, ya veo, vendrás mañana verdad? -

- Si, creo que si sempai, ahora por favor, ve a ver al capitán, no crees que será mejor que estés con el? -

Yanagi asintió con la cabeza y se fue del cuarto, se despidió de la madre de Akaya y se fue hacía el hospital, donde sabía que a estas horas solo estarían Sanada y Yukimura. Por el camino, Yanagi pensaba en la conversación que tubo con Akaya, había algo extraño, por muy mal carácter que tuviese Akaya, jamás actuaba de esa forma, estaba deprimido, decaído.

Cuando llegó al cuarto en el que Yukimura estaba, se encontró con que solo estaban Sanada y el capitán, tal y como había previsto. Se sentó en una de las sillas libres y les comento lo que había pasado con Akaya.

- Es raro, Akaya puede ser un niño malcriado pero no te rechazaría de esa forma, mas siendo tu novio – Comento serio el sub capitán -

- Sanada, crees que tenga algún problema fuera de la escuela? - Le pregunto realmente preocupado el capitán. Si algo era característico de el, era la confianza y la preocupación que solía sentir hacía sus amigos, mas ahora que no podía verles mucho.

- Ni idea, pero algo me dice que si, Yanagi, mañana le observaremos muy de cerca -

- De acuerdo -


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Al día siguiente, Akaya asistió al instituto como le dijo a su sempai que haría. Para personas que en si no conocen bien a Akaya, parecía que no le pasase nada. Pero si hablamos de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo, que lo conoces muy bien, sabían que algo le pasaba.

Durante las clases no paso nada emocionante. Durante el descanso del segundo periodo, Yanagi entro en la clase de Akaya y se quedo hablando con este, que a diferencia de ayer, estaba algo mas animado. Eso alegro a Yanagi, pero seguía teniendo la duda de que pasaba. Sabía que había un 80% de probabilidades de que si le preguntaba ahora, Akaya se cabrearía y no le hablaría durante horas. Por lo que obtó por esperar unos días.

Ya en la práctica, Akaya llegó tarde, por lo que se gano 30 vueltas mas de las 40 que solía hacer a diario. Después de las vueltas jugó un partido contra Sanada, el cual ganó por 6-3. Normalmente, Akaya solía darle mas dificultad a Sanada, pero hoy no fue así, el partido fue aburrido, no le costo nada ganar.

Yanagi tomaba datos sobre el comportamiento de su pareja, mientras se ocupaba de que los de primer año hiciesen lo que les tocaba. Cuando termino y tubo una conclusión fue a Sanada.

Creo que se que le pasa a Akaya, pero solo podremos confirmarlo si nos lo dice el – Le susurro -

Y que es -

Creo que el capitán tiene razón, Akaya tiene que tener problemas nada relacionados con el tenis, creo que tiene que ver tanto familiar como con personas de este mismo instituto -

En que te basas para sacar esas conclusiones – Dijo preocupado -

Ya te contare cuando estemos con Yukimura, el también debe saber de esto -

Lo que tu quieras -

El resto de la práctica fue normal, sin nada que indicase que pasaba algo. Cuando la práctica termino, Akaya y Yanagi se fueron juntos al hospital, el resto no iría, solo Sanada que iría después, ya que tenía cosas que hacer antes. Al llegar al hospital, Yukimura los recibió con una hermosa sonrisa típica de el.

Como fue el entrenamiento de hoy? -

Bastante bien, los regulares parecen estar mejorando considerablemente -

Y tu Akaya, has mejorado no? - le dijo con una sonrisa algo tétrica -

Claro que si buchou! Gracias a los sempais -Dijo con miedo -

Ja ja ja, ya veo, ya veo, me alegra eso -

Ha... tengo que irme Yanagi-sempai, Mura-buchou -

Los dos mencionados observaron como Akaya se marchaba corriendo del lugar. Se miraron entre si y después suspiraron. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, un silencio incomodo. Hasta que Yukimura lo hizo desaparecer.

Y bien, sabes que le pasa? -

No lo tengo confirmado, pero tengo una idea de lo que podría suceder -

Espero que no sea algo de lo que preocuparnos, pero algo me dice que si, lo deduzco por tu preocupada expresión – Comento amablemente -

Ja... me conoces bien – Dijo rápidamente. Segundos después Sanada apareció, y se sentó en una silla.

Yanagi, dilo ya, me dijiste que lo dirías con la presencia del capitán -

De acuerdo – Suspiro – Estuve con él en el descanso del segundo periodo, parecía todo normal pero pude darme cuenta de que muchos de sus compañeros de clase estaban apartado de el, eso era algo que ya sabía, pero creo que hay que tomar ese detalle con importancia, pues en el descanso del tercer periodo... -

No te detengas, que es lo que paso – Comento un desesperado Yukimura -

Estaba buscando a Akaya, y en uno de los pasillos antes de llegar a su clase, le vi con otros 3 chicos, recuerdo que son de su misma clase. Me escondí y escuche la conversación que mantenían. Akaya sufre lo que podría llamarse, acoso escolar de tipo psicológico -

QUE? - Grito Sanada levantándose de la silla de golpe -

No puede ser que eso sea cierto! Alguien con el carácter de Akaya sabe defenderse de ese tipo de cosas! - Yukimura estaba desesperado. Su querido kouhai, estaba siendo acosado psicológicamente? Eso era imposible!

Os lo digo en serio! Creéis que a mi no me afecta! Es mi novio y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, como creéis que me siento, Seiichi, Genichirou! -

Lo sentimos, Yanagi -


	3. Chapter 3

**Anye: No te preocupes, habrá durante la historia momentos de ellos dos xD**

**Sekmeth Dei: Me alegra que te gustase :)**

CAPITULO 3:

Después la conversación que Yanagi tubo con Sanada y Yukimura, se dispuso a vigilar fuese como fuese a Akaya. Para eso, iba a necesitar ayuda de Nioh y Yagyuu. Cuando llego a casa no perdió el tiempo y se fue a llamar a Nioh, haber si este se disponía a ofrecer su ayuda.

_Moshi moshi -_

Nioh, Soy yanagi -

_Ha, que quieres de mi -_

Tu ayuda -

_Desde cuando el dataman necesita ayuda de un tramposo he -_

Desde ahora, hablo en serio así que escucha. Necesito que tu y Yagyuu vigiléis de cerca a Akaya, cualquier pequeño detalle me sirve. Quiero saber con quien se junta, y si es posible de que habla o que pasa -

_¿Ahora quieres vigilar los pasos de Akaya, es que no confías en el?_

¡No es eso, es algo grabe así que hazme caso, te lo ruego Nioh! -

_Ah... de acuerdo, solo porque me es muy raro el echo de que te muestres tan insistente con esto, ya le diré a Yagyuu, pero solo lo haremos durante una semana -_

Me vale con eso, gracias -

_De nada, adiós -_

Adiós -

Nioh no perdió el tiempo y hablo con su compañero de dobles, quien no dudo en aceptar. Durante un rato planearon que harían y como lo llevarían a cabo, hasta que tenían todo listo para ser espías de Akaya por una semana entera.

Por otro lado Yukimura no podía aun creerse que su Kouhai estuviese pasando por tal situación. ¿Por qué no hablo con el, su capitán, si tan mal estaba?. Sanada no estaba mejor, se preocupaba de Akaya en exceso con complejo de padre hacía el.

Al día siguiente Nioh y Yagyuu le siguieron cada vez que podían, he incluso Nioh se salto una clase para vigilar al menor en su clase. En las prácticas Akaya se ausento, lo que provoco el caos en las mentes de los titulares, quienes habían sido informados por Sanada y Yanagi del estado de Akaya.

EN OTRO LADO:

Akaya esperaba sentado e impaciente en un callejón a alguien. Cuando pudo divisar a dos figuras, eran ellos. Se levantó y se acercó impaciente a ellos. Desde días, llevaban viéndose para ejercer un intercambió.

Akaya, ¿Tienes lo que te pedimos? -

Sí, aquí esta -

Bien, toma el dinero. ¿Para qué lo necesitas? -

No es asunto tuyo -

Pobre de ti, a saber que es lo que planeas con el dinero. Te diré una cosa, no te esfuerces en caer bien a los titulares, si son amigos tuyos es solo por ser del equipo, si no, ni les importarías. Quien te querría con esa actitud tuya, ni saben de tu afición – Dijo uno de ellos sonriendo -

¿Acaso tu si? -

Claro, lo haces todo por el estrés que te causan las personas, tu familia. Sabemos mas de ti de lo que te puedes imaginar. -

¡Bastardo! - Akaya quiso golpearle pero el otro le cogió por la espalda y lo tiró al suelo -

No deberías seguir con esto, desaparece del mundo Akaya, nos harías un favor enorme -

Akaya se quedo en el suelo sin moverse, sin mirar que es lo que hacían los otros dos. Solo alcanzo a escuchar los pasos alejándose de el. Hizo una mueca de dolor, le dolía el golpe. Se levantó poco a poco y camino hasta su casa, donde por rutina, solo estaba su madre llorando a mares y todo tirado por el suelo.

¡Mama! - Gritó -

Akaya hijo... ¡Por qué a mi! -

Ten, traje el dinero. Con esto podremos comer.

Hijo, de donde lo sacas -

eso no importa, descansa. Con suerte papa no vuelve hasta dentro de horas o días -

Mientras Yanagi, quien había llegado a cada, se dispuso a llamar a Akaya para saber que era lo que le había privado de ir a la práctica de la tarde.

Akaya, que ha pasado – Dijo directo .

_Yanagi- sempai, nada me encontraba mal -_

Que es lo que últimamente te pasa -

_Te prometo que te lo diré, cuando no lo se, pero te lo diré -_

Akaya ¡Me preocupas, crees que no se que algo malo te pasa!

_Sempai, te amo. Nos vemos mañana si?_

Akaya... to también te amo, nos vemos -

Prefirió dejar de insistir. Mañana sería otro día, y con lo que Nioh y Yagyuu descubriesen, tal vez podría descubrir lo que le pasaba a su Akaya, y hallar la forma de ayudarle sea como sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento la tardanza, cuestiones de instituto y deberes no me dejaron mucho tiempo libre, pero por fin pude actualizar! Siento mucho la espera! Y gracias por los comentarios!**

**Capitulo 4**

Akaya, no tenía una vida fácil. Y desde pequeño había convivido con esa idea de lo que veía en su casa. Pero supo como afrontarlo, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, supo como calmar la agonía de su madre. Por culpa de su padre, quien aparecía cuando le venía en gana, y quien maltrataba a su madre, tenía que conseguir algo de dinero y sobrevivir a la dura realidad que se les presentaba. Además. Esa era la razón por la cual muchos que ya lo conocen de la primaria, le insultan, le tratan mal.

Como todos los días, Akaya se levanto bastante temprano, pues el instituto había que llegar bien temprano. Se encontraba con que su madre estaba despierta y ya le había preparado desayuno. Hoy sentía como le dolía algo la espalda por el golpe de ayer, pero era fácil de ocultar el moratón que dejo.

Akaya no era tonto, podría ser infantil, pero no tonto. Sabía que las constantes preguntas de Yanagi, era porque sospechaba de algo, pero para suerte de su sempai, Akaya aun no se daba cuenta de que Yagyuu y Niou le seguían el día de ayer.

Llegó al Rikkaidai, donde en la entrada estaban Marui y Jackal discutiendo algo sobre los dulces y que Jackal no le iba a comprar mas dulces a Marui. Akaya se acercó a ellos bien tranquilos y les saludo. Marui se tiro a su espalda, lo que provocó una mueca de dolor en Akaya, y Jackal le sonrió.

Aka-chan! Por fin apareces, que tal todo! -

No me llames así Marui! -

Idiota! Soy tu sempai, mas respeto, Aka-chan~ -

Sempai... -

Je... así mejor -

Marui, deja en paz a Akaya -

Si, si -

Akaya se alegraba de ver a sus sempais, de que estuviesen alegres. Les dejo otra vez con su discuta y siguió su camino hacía su clase. Quizás, para suerte de el, no se encontró con ningún sempai mas, pero para mala suerte, si se encontró con los de ayer.

Akaya, se te ve feliz, que hay para verte con esa sonrisa -

Y a ti que te importa -

Ja ja ja, si, lo que digas. No te creas tanto -

Quien de los dos se crece? -

Tsk, estúpido. -

Ryo, deja ya a Akaya, no vaya ser que después no nos haga lo que nos debe -

Tienes razón, Akaya, recuerda, tienes hasta mañana para darnos lo que queremos -

Si pesados, dejadme en paz -

Dejando a Akaya atrás, en otro lado, Nioh había escuchado todo, pues estaba bien escondido siguiendo al menor. Lo que había oído no le gustó para nada, y creía que lo que acababa de oír, tenia que ver con el porque el se encontraba ahora mismo espiando a su Kouhai.

Nioh se espero hasta el primer descanso, y salió hacía la clase de Yagyuu para contarle todo lo que había oído. Quizás este pudiese sacar mas conclusiones, pues ahora mismo, su cabeza estaba echa un lío.

Yagyuu, descubrí algo interesante sobre Akaya -

¿Así? -

Si verás, por lo que oí, akaya esta compinchado, a una especie de deuda, ellos le han dado algo seguramente, por lo que el les tiene ahora que dar algo a cambió, tal parece que o esta obligado o el mismo pidió eso -

Ya veo, que ye hace llegar hasta ahí -

Sabía que lo dirías. Pues fijate, que nadie te pide que le des algo importante, y de manera casi amenazante, sin que tu les hayas pedido algo, y mas con ese tipo de personas. -

Me preocupa, en que estará metido -

Si... lo mismo me preguntó yo -

Yanagi, después de la escuela, se dirigió hacía el club de tenis junto a Sanada. Los dos bien callados, sin miradas ni tocadas hacía el mismo tema que tenían en la mente. Por fin llegaron al salón del club, en el cual se encontraban ya todos en el club, incluso akaya, quien al ver a Yanagi se abalanzó hacía el.

Yanagi abrazó de forma fuerte a Akaya y bien sonriente, para después acercarse y besar sus labios con pasión. El resto del club decidió dejarles solos e irse a cambiarse.

Sempai... siento estar tan distante, cuando pueda te prometo que te diré -

No te presiones, pero tienes que saber que si algo te pasa, puedes confiar en mi, y en el capitán -

¿Que quieres decir? -

Yukimura sabe de tu actitud, le tienes preocupado, ¿Porque no vas hoy a verle y hablas con el? -

Hm... de acuerdo Yanagi- sempai!

Yanagi sonrió y le volvió a besar. Inmediatamente se fueron a los vestidores y se cambiaron, para suerte hoy fue todo normal, y akaya se quedo hasta el final de la práctica. En los vestidores, nadie comento nada, pero los regulares notaron el pequeño moratón que tenía Akaya. Nadie dijo nada, solo decidieron hacer como si nada.


End file.
